


Quirks of Babysitting

by Skyland2704



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Babysitting, Basically Sky Tate acting like an idiot, F/M, Gen, There's a dog too!, Yes this is a story about a Power Ranger having to babysit his friends' kids, adventures in babysitting parody, oh theres a cat too i think, the pairings are all in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: Some emergency ends up with SPD Commander Sky Tate having to babysit Four hyperactive kids (and a dog!)... and he realises just how much havoc a handful of kids can cause
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sydney Drew, Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate
Kudos: 3





	Quirks of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on fanfiction.net as a challenge fic, but I'm posting it here as well, because it's my favorite!!
> 
> Challenge: Sky needs to do baby sitting of his five year old twins (One boy and One girl) while Z is away
> 
> So, obviously, I ship Sky and Z, and so they're the together. Other pairings are also purely in the background, so it has a general tag, and (not?) a relationship one. The story's on the kids.

QUIRKS OF BABYSITTING

"Emmett, Rosalie! Come for breakfast!" Schuyler Tate yelled from the kitchen.

His wife was setting the table as he was flipping the pancakes, and their two kids came scurrying down the stairs, making a lot of noise.

They sat down on the two chairs, which seemed to be higher than the Empire State, pulling and yanking each other.

Sky turned around wearing a weird apron, which had previously belonged to Bridge Carson.

It had butter stains all over it.

"seriously Sky, ditch the apron" his wife, née Elizabeth Delgado, now added Tate, ginned from the table.

They lived at their small but cozy apartment at the outskirts of New Tech City: a place not so far from the twins' school or the parents' workplace, aka. SPD.

"not taking the risk of staining my uniform."

"yeah, you can't risk anything happening to your precious uniform" she said.

well, Sky and Z could talk about anything while they were around the kids, because the twins were never actually interested in what their parents were talking about, they'd just phase out into their own world.

"no, actually, I don't want EVERYBODY there to know that I cook breakfast there. I have a badass image there, and I don't wanna jeopardize it" she chuckled.

Finally all four of them sat down for breakfast. They were having breakfast as a normal family, even though they were far from it. The thing was that all four of them had genetic powers, and the trouble was that the older ones knew how to control their problems but the little kids were still learning. And that was one heck of a problem.

"DADDY!" Rosalie suddenly yelled.

The parents turned to look at them, "daddy, Emmett's pulling at my hair again!" she complained, while Emmett sat at the other end of the table, looking at her perfectly innocent.

"Emmett, pull back your arms at once!" Sky commanded, and Z added, "you know that we can see your invisible arms right kiddo?" her voice was also quite authoritative.

"yes mommy," and he pulled back his invisible hands from his sister's hair.

Well, Sky and Z couldn't really see Emmett's invisible hands, but it worked effectively, as he was usually messing with his sister who would simply tell them. The twins will find out about their little lie when they're teens, and his hands go beyond his sister.

Emmett Tate-Delgado had a very unique power that allowed his to use his two human hands, with two more to spare. Only two of them weren't visible. And also extendable to a length Emmett hadn't discovered yet.

Rosalie Tate-Delgado had a different power, and hers was less destructive, but all the more, screwing up. She could defy gravity in places. Literally.

She could use her mind to make gravity-free spots that'd launch people far into the air. How far? Only Rosalie could determine.

It meant that she could use her power for flying herself. How exactly? She could create non-gravity spots differing in their intensities, as she went along the way, to keep propelling herself. Quite a useful power.

The problem for Sky and Z was that she used to 'punish' her brother when he 'wronged' her by suspending him in the air, and Sky and Z didn't know how to get him down. It was going to be really troubling when she was older, with Rosalie's sense of justice.

Anyway, later, Sky dropped the kids to school, and the couple drove to SPD.

"Sky, I need you to do something"

"yeah, baby, anything for you" he said, not really paying attention.

"I need you to babysit the twins on Sunday."

"WHAT!" Sky said, yelling, and almost crashing the car, but Z knew this was gonna be his reaction, and didn't panic at almost dying.

Instead she chuckled, "yes, Tate, you are baby-sitting both the kids, because, well… Ally's delivery is on Sunday, and I am going to be there, with Jack."

"alright! I'll do it. Besides, they're little angels" Sky didn't seem to mind it that much. I mean they did mess with each other, but they didn't trouble their parents, they listened to them, and behaved like simple angels.

"thank you Sky!" she said, kissing him on the lips.

"WAIT A SECOND… if Jack and Ally are both at the hospital, then who's gonna watch Terry and Amy?" Sky asked, referring to Jack's kids. There were two of them already, and Sky couldn't help but wonder why they needed a third.

Terry was eight, and Amy was six. Now they were gonna have another one.

Well… it was their problem.

"you are." Z said like it was nothing, and Sky crashed the car second time.

"I'm gonna baby-sit FOUR kids?" he asked, shocked.

"yes, and also Syd and Bridge's dog."

"Huh?" he asked, pulled the car to a stop, and said, again, "huh?" and then again, "huh?"

"yes, commander, Bridge is also gonna be there with me, and Syd's taking care of SPD, so it falls to you." She said

"why can't I handle SPD, and let Syd baby-sit the kids?" he asked.

"you hear yourself when you said that?" Z asked, "right" he realized. Syd wasn't that great with kids, the simple reason why he and Syd had gotten a dog instead of a kid after three years of getting married.

Yep, Sydney definitely screwed up with kids. Once she almost told Terry about some things no seven year old should know about. Ever.

"alright. I get it. I'm the oldest, so I'm stuck with the kids."

"you're just oldest by a year Sky." She chuckled.

"any other surprises, or should I drive again?"

X-X-X

Finally at ten that morning, when Emmett and Rosalie, eagerly greeted their friends Terry and Amy as Bridge dropped them by, Sky emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a tray of snacks.

"looks like my apron is being used well" Bridge chuckled.

"why are you dropping them? Weren't you like supposed to be at the hospital too?" Sky asked,

"well, I am supposed to drop them and then go to Jack and Z in the hospital, while Syd hangs at SPD"

"I see; and where's Hiro?" Sky enquired about the dog he was sitting. (That's a very weird phrase, I realize), and he was answered by a 'Woof" that came from behind him, and a light-brownish-white Shiba Inu dog came in, on a leash of course.

This was a real dog, unlike RI 2.0. He had a black leather collar, which was awesome, and decorated with silver colored stars.

"this is Hiro. He's a Shiba Inu." Bridge spoke like a proud father, "he's like a fox"

"Awesome!" Sky said, "but didn't you like Alsatians?"

"well, he's Syd's choice, but I love him all the same." Bridge shrugged, "take him out for a walk, feed him on time, and he'll be fine." He instructed as he left, and walking out, he also added, "keep him away from chocolates."

"great! So all of us are here." Sky told the kids as Emmett came and patted Hiro on the head, while Rosalie shrunk into the couch, making her voice all high pitchy, "is—is—is that a—a—dog?" she asked.

"yeah, guys, this is Hiro, he's a good dog, and hopefully won't trouble you kids a lot."

"you sure it's a he? How do you figure out?" Terry asked, and Sky couldn't explain, he swore in his mind. "No clue" Sky said, "ask Uncle Bridge"

"I. HATE. DOGS!" Rosalie shrieked from the other end of the room. nobody had realized that she had run away from the couch and towards the bedroom.

Emmett knew he could take some revenge. Oooohhhh… sweet, sweet revenge.

He picked up the dog, and chased after Rosalie, yelling, "Rose! Your best friend wants to see you!"

Amy burst out laughing while Sky yelled after him, "leave your sister alone Emmett!"

And then they heard screams of Rosalie coming from one of the bedrooms. Sky chased after the twins, and saw Rosalie standing, pale, on top of Sky's desk, in his and Z's bedroom. 'Ah great' Sky thought, annoyed. This was not where ANY kids are supposed to be.

He just hoped the kids didn't go into the bathroom. That'd be quite a problem.

"EMMETT JORDAN TATE-DELGADO GET AWAY FROM YOUR SISTER!" he yelled.

Emmett looked at Sky, smirked, his grey eyes (which were exactly like Sky's) twinkling with mischief.

"dad, rose isn't coming down" he whined, "I wanna play with her"

"Emmett, please put down the dog." Sky sweetly said, crouching on the floor, "your sister seems scared of them"

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, from the top of the desk, and then extended her hands, mad, and Emmett was raised into the air, the dog yelped, and leapt out of Emmett's hands, and onto Sky's face, who let out a terrified howl.

"Hiro, Hiro, get off me Hiro!" Sky calmly told the dog as if he understood, and then gently extracted the dog from his head, and put him on the ground,

"daddy get that dog out of here only then I will put Emmett down!" Rosalie said from the desk.

"Cynophobia" Sky muttered to himself. He had forgotten about that. Thank goodness there wasn't a cat here, or Emmett would go crazy. He was Ailurophobic.

Anyway, Sky leashed Hiro at a corner, hoping he'd stay there for a while, and Emmett propelled down to the ground in a huge thud.

"you're welcome" Rosalie said as she walked out with sass.

Z's daughter for sure, nobody messed with her and got away just like that.

Okay, this was handled; Sky came back to the living room with the twins, to see Terry jumping on the couch while Amy was going through the bookcase.

The two kids were miles apart.

"hey kids, now let's get to something I've had planned!" he said, excited, he pulled out a folding game board, and they all squatted on the ground.

"I bought this specifically for today" Sky said, and opened it. It had the marking spaces from one to fifty, and fifty cards, each with some dare or the other. None of the kids were excited about it.

"daddy, I need to go out" Rosalie sais, and ran out, returning fifteen minutes later.

Meanwhile the others were playing the boring game.

She returned with a cat in her arms. It was the neighbors' black fluffy Persian cat. Looking at it, Emmett screamed, and ran away, out of the door, into the street.

"Rosalie!" Sky exclaimed, things had just begun to settle down. He was getting irritated!

He sighed. Now he had to get out and get Emmett, but he couldn't leave these kids here unattended, could he?

He'd have to take the risk.

"I'm gonna get Emmett," he was calm, sorta, "and you will not mess ANYTHING up" and went out.

Amy and Terry crowded around the little fluffy kitten patting it and scratching it's cheeks, and it meowed, and the kids all 'AWWW'-ed.

Sky meanwhile went looking for his son, who had fled to the streets, yelling his name. he finally found him sitting under a tree, "Emmett?" Sky asked,

"yeah daddy" he replied, downcast.

Sky came and sat by him, "what's up?"

"why did Rose do that daddy? She knows I'm afraid of cats!"

"well, why did you? You know she's afraid of dogs, right?"

"it was fun" he defended himself, knowing it was a silly defense.

"so, it must have been fun for her as well? Don't you think so?" Sky asked, and Emmett nodded.

"if you want to be treated in a way, you will have to treat others that way too. You can't expect to be mean to people and them being nice to you." Sky explained to Emmett how the universe worked. Emmett sobbed a little, Sky consoled him, and then led him back to the house, where he promised to make Rose return the cat back to the neighbors.

Back inside the house, Sky hadn't expected what he was gonna see.

The cat was on the loose, with Amy using a laser light to make it run all around the house, the cat was madly chasing the light, and in it frustration of not being able to catch it, was clawing onto anything, including the curtains and the couch.

The tied dog had peed on the rugs, while Terry and Rosalie freely knocked themselves out with chocolates stuffing them in their mouths with no constraint at all.

"what the ff—" Sky remembered he couldn't use bad words, "fork" he ended.

"dad, why're you saying fork?"

"it pinches" Sky gave a simple enough explanation.

"what do I do now?" Sky asked his little son, who seemed to be enjoying this little situation. He gestured Sky to come closer.

Sky crouched on the ground beside the three feet tall devil, "what?"

Emmett made a mischievous face, "they're having a lot of sugar, so they'll soon have a sugar rush, followed by a sugar crash, after which they'll fall asleep." Sky nodded, "and I can convince Amy to put the laser light away. And then you can carry the Kat back to Mr. Goaltender's place." He laid out his master plan.

"you're smart" Sky said, patting him on the back, and he grinned, "I know I am"

Emmett grinned.

Sky decided to let the hyper duo knock themselves out, and scooped the cat up in his arms, and took her next door, over to Mr. Goaltender, to return the cat, and when he explained that his daughter had taken it to annoy his son, the old man couldn't help laughing himself into oblivion, making Sky worry that if she choked laughing, it'd be another problem for him to take him to the hospital, but the old man wasn't gonna let Sky excuse himself, he just kept rambling, on and on, and on, telling him about this or that, all sorts of gossip around the neighborhood, and Sky being the well mannered guy he was, not really interrupting him. What was she to do?

Meanwhile, at the house, Emmett sat watching his sister and that other kid, Terry, going haywire. He had put on a pair of sunglasses, and was on the couch, with Amy sitting beside him, enjoying thoroughly.

Terry and Amy had grabbed a couple of muy expensive golf clubs from their parents' golf bags. (Sky and Z had quite a knack for sports.), and were now playing mock fencing and they seemed to have quite some skills. They just threw slashes at each other blindly, conflicting the golf clubs in a loud bang: all this pushed in fast forward motion. They threw furniture on the floor, this way and that, haphazard, and then jumped on the couch, throwing Emmett and Amy off of it.

"hey!" he protested.

Emmett looked at Amy, and smirked, he had a mischief in mind, and Amy followed. They made their way to the kitchen, opened the fridge, with a little difficulty, and with even more difficulty, pulled out a huge bottle of Dr. Pepper and the two carried it to the living room, shook it violently, opened it in front of Terry and Rosalie, spewing them with a long stream of soft drink, drenching them. And then they laughed like crazy while Rosalie and Terry glared at their siblings in boiling rage.

They chased after their siblings, in a comical Scooby-doo way, all around the house. Terry and Rosalie powered by a million tons of sugar, drenched in even more amount of sugar, chasing a perfectly clean Amy and Emmett. They ran up and down jumping form a desk to a bed to a couch to a table to a chair and so on, until the sugar, loaded ones crashed asleep, one on the couch and the other on a chair.

"knew it was coming" Emmett said, high fiving Amy. They got along well.

"you want something to eat?" he asked.  
"you got lasagnas?" she asked, and he chuckled.

They were just making their way through the first layer, when Sky came in tired and annoyed. He had just learnt very… disturbing things about many of his neighbors. It was like when he had found out Bridge had a bath-book. Weird people.

"what is going on?' Sky asked, scared at seeing the battered condition of the house.

"they crashed." Emmett simply said. Sky did not know what to say. He was just too tired. His kids weren't angels. Nope, they weren't angels in any way. They were little, painfully adorable devils. His head was aching, and he knew he was never doing baby-sitting again. Ever. He put the already asleep kids in bed, and then tucked Emmett and Amy in bed too, because that seemed to be the only way to keep these two out of trouble.

Finally, after three stories, from the Grimm's Fairy-Tales, and five nursery rhymes, the two kids fell asleep. What an achievement.

After all of this, Sky still couldn't retire to bed himself, why? Cuz he had a WHOLE FORKING MESS TO CLEAR UP! Dammit!

His kids were devils; there was absolutely no doubt about it.

He spent the whole afternoon clearing up the whole house, tidying it up, while the four kids slept. The dog was calmer than the kids, and apart from the little rug accident, hadn't caused much trouble. If, of course, you excluded Rosalie's panic breakdown. He fed the dog on time, and took it out for a walk. It was about four in the evening by the time Bridge came to pick all of them up to meet the new baby.

Jack and Ally hadn't disclosed its gender yet. Anyway, a sweaty, and an exhausted Sky Tate made his way down the hospital hallways, his kids jumping around everywhere, while Jack's kids were excited to meet their baby sibling.

Sky collapsed on the chair, outside Ally's ward, tired. Z went and sat by him.

"you met the girl?"

"it's a girl?" Sky asked.

"yeah, you wanna meet her?"

"maybe later. Right now, I want to sleep. our kids? They're too tiring!" he sighed.

"aww… baby Sky is tired?" Z asked him, and he nodded like a kid.

She kissed his forehead, and he leaned his head against her neck, finding peace.

"don't move" he told her.

"don't worry, baby, I won't." she smiled at him. She loved him so much, she liked seeing him so tired, and liked his head leaning against hers, then she smirked, "Besides, it's Syd's turn to take care of all the kids now."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tysm


End file.
